Vixen
as "The Dream Vixen"]] Vixen, also known as the Dream Vixen (in Nightmare of Nome) and the Red vixen (in Day of the Tiger) is a character from The Animals of Farthing Wood TV series and books. She is a red vixen who is the wife of Fox and the mother of Charmer, Dreamer, Friendly and Bold. Like her rival Lady Blue, Vixen plays several minor roles in literature notably Nightmare of Nome, War of the Wild and The Curse of Maid Marian before becoming the protagonist of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame. In the books, Vixen is also the great grandmother to several cubs one of those being Plucky (because in the books Bold is Plucky's grandfather) whilst in the TV series she is only known to be the grandmother to Plucky. In the Anthro Saga, she and Fox have no grandchildren and in the anthro universe it is not uncommon for children to exist but not grandchildren. It does occur however for some characters such as Nava. Appearance Vixen is a red vixen with a darker red colouring than Fox's dark orange colouring. She displays the typical "ruff" that vixens have, though hers is on the back of her neck unlike the other red vixens in the series. Around her eyes are white patches with the points at the back facing downwards, and her cheek patches (which come in at a point about halfway up her muzzle) do not connect with the white-coloured fur on her underbelly - the latter ends in a round curve. The underside of her tail is also white. In her first appearance in The Animals of Farthing Wood as well as her other literature appearances (Nightmare of Nome, War of the Wild particularly her normal versions alongside Terror of the Whippet and Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame) she is a normal vixen but in her return in the Anthro Saga, she wears a red dress with a zip on the back, black opaque tights and black character shoes. At times, particularly in warm summer days, she wears a summer dress with black sandals. At a state funeral that is held for senior government officials particularly Fox, Nava and Bagheera Vixen also wears her tights and character shoes but she also wears a dress in the same style of the dress she normally wears but in black with a zip at the ''front ''and with it she wears a black overcoat, black leather gloves and a grey scarf. After Fox's death, she wears her normal red dress but this one has a zip on the front as Fox usually helped her zip up her old dress when he was still alive. Vixen also wears clothing in The Curse of Maid Marian as she wears body armor which is prominent on her legs, chest and arms like Maid Marian. Unlike Marian's armor however which is black, Vixen's is silver; at the end of the story however she takes the armor off and is last seen re-dressed in civilian clothing which consists of red tights and a white tunic. In literature, Vixen's color is subject to inconsistency; in Nightmare of Nome, the Anthro Saga and War of the Wild her fur is orange but when her form is used by Sophia in Day of the Tiger to fool Lady Blue it goes red. Her fur is also red when Belladonna takes on her form to fool Charmer in Terror of the Whippet, Vixen's parallel counterpart also has red fur even when Belladonna does not take her form allowing Ranger to conclude that this Vixen is not the real one. Her fur is also red in her other literature appearances. Literature Nightmare of Nome: Vixen first appears in a flashback as part of a story told by Prince John where it is shown that she was the murderer of Lady Blue, and later appears in the dream world to help Balto reunite with Jenna who has been captured by Lady Blue and the fox pack led by Scarface. Though she helps him into the cemetery she claims that this is as far as she goes and so Vixen returns to the forest. Vixen later returns at the end of the story watching over Jenna and Balto with Prince John stating that with the Nightmare Fox gone, the dream world is now back to normal and goes back to the dream world accompanied by the sound of church singing. War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: and Terror of the Whippet. Vixen's appearance remains like this from Terror of the Whippet on-wards.]] Vixen plays a minor role in the story War of the Wild where she is seen consoling a very troubled Ranger with her daughter, once Ranger starts his story Vixen is not seen again; at least that's what it seems. In another night, Charmer believes to see her at a dinner party in War of the Wild but Ranger warns her not to get Vixen's attention because it's not her mother as this parallel Vixen has red fur whilst the ''real ''Vixen has orange fur. She later appears again in Terror of the Whippet at another dinner party where she introduces the universe's dictator to guests at a dinner party much to the outrage and shock of her daughter, later as Charmer flees, she appears to be met by Vixen but comes to realize too late that this is actually Belladonna in disguise and she is kidnapped. After Ranger finishes his story, Vixen advises him to take a good long rest so he can settle. Day of the Tiger: Though it appears that Vixen appears to confront Lady Blue in Sri Lanka, it is not the real Vixen; her form is actually used as a disguise for Sophia whilst the real Vixen is still in Bernwood having taken over as the leader of Fox's allies. Her old foe comes to realize that the Vixen she meets in Sri Lanka is a fake because the old Vixen was caring, wise, kind, compassionate etc. (a common trait in her appearances particularly Nightmare of Nome and The Curse of Maid Marian) whilst this one becomes a lot more cunning and more able to stand up for herself instead taunting Lady Blue. The blue vixen's suspicions are eventually confirmed after Vixen says "You like to be dominant, but me..." as she cackles then as she says "I take advantage" Vixen's form flashes before Lady Blue's eyes and she reveals herself as Sophia. The Curse of Maid Marian: Like Nightmare of Nome and Day of the Tiger, Vixen appears in an even more minor light in the story The Curse of Maid Marian where she is a soldier in Prince John's army; a role that was originally going to be used for her daughter Charmer but was scrapped due to the fear of Marian's character or Charmer's for that matter not being as well written. In the story, Vixen is even described as looking like how a sister of Maid Marian's would have looked. Vixen's appearance also keeps in line with the appearance of a certain character who is eventually given a much larger role later on; something that also happens to Lady Blue when she has several minor appearances before becoming the protagonist of the fantasy series Journey of the Vixen and its respective stories. In addition, The Curse of Maid Marian is the last time when Vixen is depicted as an unnamed character for she will shown as a named character in her future appearance in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame. In this story, Vixen is a soldier in the army who asks to visit Maid Marian who has been thrown in the dungeons after she kills Prince John's most prominent and closest supporter in broad daylight in front of the army and certainly shows her a lot more sympathy than other guards; she takes some sympathy on Marian who lies that Prince John's men torture her but still fear her (whilst the latter is true, Prince John has never given the order to torture Marian in prison.) Taking sympathy on Marian, Vixen intends to release her but Marian grabs her wrist, takes her sword and throws her onto the floor as she screams in pain "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WOULD HAVE SET YOU FREE!" as she recovers, Marian cuts herself free much to the horror of the head of the guards' right hand man who is swiftly killed when Marian slits his throat. The last words that she hears Marian say are "Get out while you still can!" to which Vixen obeys. She is first seen running down a corridor as the guards do battle with Marian and is later seen trying to leave the castle being pursued by Maid Marian; the head of Prince John's army and Marian herself order her to get out of the way and she obeys racing out of the castle. She is last seen running away from Prince John's castle much to Marian's relief; before she runs away however, Vixen seems to have turned against Prince John as her last words are "Good Luck!" which she whispers to herself about Marian. By the time Prince John and Maid Marian fight each other to the death, Vixen is partway back to the city but rushes back when Marian kills Prince John as the latter gives out a great scream which terrifies her forcing her to go back to the castle. Vixen waits by the drawbridge as a dying Maid Marian drags herself out of Prince John's castle after killing him. Outside the castle, she rushes to Marian's help intending to bring her back to civilization, Marian turns down her offer and tells her to go back without her; however Vixen ignores her and intends to bring Marian to a hospital to reatore her back to health saying "A vixen never leaves another behind!" She is last seen dragging a dying Maid Marian back to the city. Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: Like her rival Lady Blue, Vixen plays several minor roles in literature but the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame changes that as she is effectively the protagonist which also occurs for her rival in Journey of the Vixen. It is nearly three months since the events of Duel of the Vixens when Vixen and the other former Farthing Wood animals were sent to Cambridgeshire and whilst she is a good leader, Vixen is under a lot of stress which is not so much focused on the other animals because they have their own problems. Instead, the source of Vixen's problems are the death of her mate and having to raise four children on her own. Whilst successful in raising three of them, she has issues with one child; not because she is difficult but because this one has a tendency to go into her own little world hence the name she is given: Dreamer. One day, Vixen takes Dreamer out to show her the basic rules of wildlife and how to hunt and whilst her lesson is interesting instead of a typical school outing, Dreamer gets distracted by a butterfly and follows it. Likewise Vixen only notices that Dreamer has gone at the last moment but she is startled by both Dreamer's disappearance and the sound of a camera going off: Someone or something is taking pictures of her. She frantically tries to search for Dreamer and as she does, more pictures are taken of Vixen as she recovers Dreamer. But the camera also goes off again taking pictures of mother and daughter together; as Vixen takes Dreamer home she scolds her that her habit of day dreaming is going to get her in danger...It is also at this point when the sound of the camera has stopped. The Anthro Saga In the Anthro Saga, her family is largely involved in the government and whilst Fox is the deputy prime minister of Animalia, Vixen is involved not only in the government as the Secretary of Health but she is also involved in business as the owner of a hotel chain and because of her career in the hotel industry and Fox being in the government the family is also very wealthy. Because of her wealth, Vixen also is prominent on television with Kovu, Copper, Pongo, and Balto. While she is Animalian, Vixen and her family are revealed to have originated from Oxfordshire, something that occurs also in Journey of the Vixen in spite of other individual stories such as Journey of the Vixen having no connection to the Anthro Saga. As well as being a hotel manager, Vixen is also a guest speaker at various Animalian universities. And indeed her wealth and almost personality status puts her at risk during the dictatorship when she and her family are deported by the Junta to Argentina. During her time in exile, she comes across an attempt on her life and witnesses the death of Fox after an assassin poisons him with cyanide and later is found and brought under the protection of the Fox Junta after another assassination on her life. After being brought back to Animalia, Vixen is held by the Fox Junta for at least six weeks to help her cope psychologically after a reckless life in Argentina, then once the Junta releases her Vixen goes back to her hotel chain. Also, whilst she and Lady Blue had an animosity whenever they appeared together (notably in Nightmare of Nome, Journey of the Vixen and Day of the Tiger) this hostility appears to have gone in the Anthro Saga which is more notable at the state funeral for many government officials notably Fox and Bagheera where the two vixens stand next to each other. Lady Blue is also shown consoling Vixen at the funeral which is often seen as a sign of reconciliation. Appearances * Nightmare of Nome * War of the Wild * Terror of the Whippet (parallel version and real version) * Day of the Tiger (actually Sophia in disguise) * The Curse of Maid Marian * Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Foxes